Trainer's Manual Mafia VIII
| image = File:TMM7.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Kristmark1 & Maurice | link = Trainer's Manual Mafia VIII Tom & Jerry | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = 10.01.11 | winningfaction = Indy and Goodies | roster = number/player #plasmid #Tolecnal #Hidden G #Tralala! #mboon #smoth333 #Sakura-chan #'Cat'astrophe #MissKitten | first = plasmid, Sakura-chan | last = smoth333, Tolecnal, Hidden G, mboon, 'Cat'astrophe, MissKitten | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Kristmark1 based on Tom & Jerry cartoons. It began on October 1, 2011 and ended in a Goodie & Indie win in D2 (October 5th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *Baddies > Indie > Goodies *RID Kill > Block > Redirect > Save > Spy *NK and Lynch cannot be acted on, though the target may be saved. (Tom can be an exception...) Role Description *Goodies: Wincon - Eliminate the Tom and the baddies. *Jerry - He's the veteran in the house, having encountered Tom hundreds of times. He knows how to escape the most complicated trap and even make it work for him - Redirect. *Spike - Spike's always been a good friend of Jerry and helped him many times. He's the tough one 'round the house - Rid Kill at night. *Tyke - Being Spike's beloved son he has picked up some skills, but is still only a cute little puppy - Block. *Tuffy - Not really the most experienced one, Tuffy has been taught by Jerry and is a quick learner - Role Copy. *Cuckoo - Yet another friend of Jerry, he has come to help once again - Save. *Quacker - Even though he is not the stealthiest one, neither the brightest, Quacker knows how to get information by persuasive means - Spy during day. *Baddies: Have BTCS and Night Kill, Wincon - Eat Jerry, Tuffy, Cuckoo and Quacker. *Butch - Butch is an old rival of Tom, competing for the glory of capturing Jerry. Butch can easily ask a few palls here and there to gather information - Spy. *Meathead - Not the smartest one (the dumbest rather), he, just like Butch, is trying to capture Jerry. Thought he does make up in strength... - Block/Redirect (has to choose one each time). *Indie(s): Secret wincon. *Tom - A lone hunter, good old Tom is always up for a fun chase with Jerry. He is also a good liar and knows now to get on the soft side of Mammy Two Shoes - Vote Manipulator - make anyone's vote count x0 or x2, + secret ability. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *smoth333 - Tom *plasmid - Quacker *Tolecnal - Jerry *Hidden G - Cuckoo *mboon - Tyke *'Cat'astrophe - Tuffy *MissKitten - Spike Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #plasmid - Quacker - Killed N2 by baddies #Tolecnal - Jerry #Hidden G - Cuckoo #Tralala! (replaced by Yuli in final hour - Lynched D2, found to be Meathead #mboon - Tyke #smoth333 - Tom #Sakura-chan - Butch - RID Killed N2 by Spike and Tuffy #'Cat'astrophe - Tuffy #MissKitten - Spike Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:Trainer's Manual Mafias